istia_next_the_playtestsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorin Maglangul
Sorin is a neutral good human fighter of Nordia, and is Earl Maglangul. Background Sorin was born in 97 FA. His father, Sarine, worked hard as a blacksmith to enable his son to follow his hopes and dreams, while his mother, Rose, kept house, often insisting on Sorin doing chores. When he was able to, he enjoyed playing with the other children of the town, invarbiably making friends and becoming a household name in the region by his late adolescence. As Sorin grew up, he was naturally strong and agile, though very massive. His mother had shown him how to use a sword, as she had learned basic sword tactics from her brother, Estial, a Colonel in the Nordian Army. Sorin often practiced with a longsword his father made him, and became very skilled with it. Since Rose often told Sorin he should do something he loved that would serve the good, Sorin came to the conclusion that he would serve Nordia as a guard for the members of their nobility—a high aspiration, yet one feasible for someone as muscular and quick as he. Sarine was not a fan of the idea, but supported him regardless. Rose, however, could not wait to see her son as guard, protecting the richest and most famous people on Istria . As Sorin went through basic training, he quickly made friends as usual, and had high marks in the martial skills, picking up quickly how to ride a horse and using a crossbow with ease. His sergeant took notice of Sorin's success, and appointed him as the head guard's apprentice, to learn how to best lead the guard when the time came. The money Sorin acquired from his job as an apprentice to the head guard, a dwarven General named Bredea, was enough to let Sarine quit his job, and Sorin was able to buy his parents a nice house in the country to live in. Sorin also bought his own colt that he trained with, and eventually on, named simply Denzel. In 118 FA, the Earl Maglangul came under attack from a Sharonallel strike force. Things did not look well, as the guards were being slain in droves, and Bredea fell to a poisoned arrow. All hope was almost lost, but Sorin gathered the remaining troops, and, in a speech that later became famous, he said: : “Now is not the time for the faint of heart. Bredea has died, yes, and our friends are lying slain around us, but we few, we brave few who remain, owe it to our kingdom, and to the divine Austral and Borias, to protect our rulers from the vile assassins of the fey court. Today is the day we coat our swords in elven blood, or else we die at the very feet of the earl we swore to protect. If any do not wish to stay and fight, better that they fall on their swords now, for they shall surely die at eladrin hands—lo, I warn you, no oathbreaker has any place in this guard. Nay, in my guard—for was I not apprenticed to Bredea? If I am your ruler, you will follow me into battle, and we shall fight like men, leaving only the drow against us to die like dogs. This is our vow. This is our destiny. Who is with me? This is Nordia!” Leading a countercharge against the Sharonallel forces overcoming the keep, Sorin forcefully pushed his way to the eladrin general commanding the assault. Though the eladrin wove spells through his two rapiers, and Sorin bore only his trusty childhood sword, Sorin stabbed him with a quick and deadly strike to the heart. Unfortunately, only a handful of the guard and the castle servants survived that battle, and the Earl and his wife were both slain, but Sorin’s attack demoralized the fey troops, and they scattered. In a blind rage, Sorin ran after the routed and fleeing enemy, seemingly unencumbered by his armor, and killed them to the last person, leaving no enemy alive in his fury over his fallen liege. The Triumvirate was so impressed with Sorin's show of bravery, courage, quick thinking, and skill that it appointed Sorin the new Earl Maglangul, as the late earl had left no heir. The people could not be happier to have such a great warlord as their leader. By 120 FA, Rose had become very ill. Sorin and Sarine did all in their power to heal her, but could not make her well. As she breathed her last, she told Sorin, "Always fight for the good. Promise me, Sorin." With tears in his eyes, Sorin kissed her forehead and whispered, “I promise you, mama. I promise.” Sorin came along a monk, and a wizard. Sorin and his gang was entering the jungle temple. At the jibglr temple he made friends with holt. Wile Holt and Sorin where talking, the group where attacked by demons and goblins. Sorin heroically put him self between the demons and the fellow elves. In turn the elves, and the humans United on Sorin quest for adventure and the pursute of good. Appearance Tall, broad-shouldered, and incredbily muscular, Sorin stands 5'11" tall and has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He typically wears blue and gold garments with white trim, and around his neck, he wears a signet ring and a small charm his mother once owned. He never is without his longsword, made for him by his father, and he keeps it at his bedside when sleeping, ever vigilant against attack. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Trained Skills: Intimidate, Knowledge Heraldry, Persuade, Sense Motive Maneuvers: Protect Feats: Durable Equipment: +1 Beacon Studded Leather Armor, Longsword, Hand Crossbow, Spiked Shield, Adventurer's Kit, Signet Ring, Sealing Wax, Riding Horse with Bridle and Saddle, Horse Feed, Scroll of Pedigree, Fine Clothes '''Hirelings: '''Squire, Messenger, Attendant Category:Player Characters Category:People